The Buu Maidens!
by Coexist
Summary: The Buus form an Iron Maiden cover band! How will this turn out? Read and find out! I got this idea one day when I was blasting Iron Maiden, and I imagined the Buus playing there songs. It just seems right. So with that, read and find out how the Buus do!


The Buu's start a band! This could be a trainwreck….or an epic attempt at making money while rocking out to Iron Maiden!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball (wish I did) or Iron Maiden (REALLY wish I did) or sonic (not anymore) or mario (nah)

Here goes!

"…Ooooohh look out! You walk through the subway his eyes burn a hole in your back! A footstep behind you he lunges prepaired for attack! SCREAM for mercy! He laughs as he watches you bleed! Killer behind you, his blood lust defies all hi-" Then, all of a sudden, a large pink blob burst into the room, holding a piece of paper. "Guys! Guess what!" Came the interrupting call of majin buu, the band's drummer. "What now Buu? We were in the middle of friggin' practice, and you missed it!" Replied the rather annoyed singer, Kid Buu. "We have a gig! Bulma's havin' a birthday party for Trunks, and she wants US to play a few songs there!" "…Excuse me? A BIRTHDAY PARTY!" Replied the band's rhythm guitarist, Super Buu. "Incase you havn't noticed, were an IRON MAIDEN COVER BAND! Were to cool for some kid's birthday party!" "He has a point…" "Well look at what they pay." Said Buu as he handed K.B the piece of paper. Taking it, K.B's eyes almost turned into dollar signs as he scanned the a'fore mentioned paper. "HOW many zeni!" "Oh give me tha-whoa mama $_$" So it seemed K.B and S.B were convinced, now all that was left was M.B.P.E. (Majinn buu pure evil, evil for short). He was a rather strange character, never really spoke during band meetings…always seemed to have something on his mind. Nobody ever really understood him but K.B. But hey, he could play one mean bass! "So were playin' at this kid's birthday party, right?" "Yep, if you guys are ok with it." "Im in!" "Same here" "Alright…you in evil?" "Mmm." Was his response. "I'll take that as a yes…well, let's get to practicin'!" "What songs we gonna play?" "Hmm…We each pick a song. I want another life." "Twilight zone!" Was S.B's song of choice, and Buu had picked Transylvania. Evil wanted to play dance of the dead, but considering this was a child's party, that wouldn't be to appropriate. So they settled on Killers. "Alright, and a 1…2…3…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The story of how this band formed is a strange one. Actually, K.B and S.B were the ones that formed it. You see, K.B and S.B used to be…your average potheads. They sat in there room all day getting high, and blasted Iron Maiden. And they weren't just fans, they were Iron Maiden activists. Litteraly. Apparently there was a group of die-hard Maiden fans online, and they followed Iron Maiden wherever they went, cheering them on at all there shows. They had become such a large group, that they were allowed free entrance to all Iron Maiden concerts. And the Buus wanted in on it. But high in the sky as they were, they had no way of actually going to a concert, considering they blew all their money on weed. "If we cant gooooo to a concert….why not make one ourself?" Asked K.B. "Dude…that's…amazing! We could like…so do that!" "Yea! But like…theres a couple problems with that…" "Aw weak…what are they?" "Well, first off, we don't have any like…instruments. Or a band. So we gotta fix that." "Oh yeaa…wait…didn't you like…used to play guitar?" "Oh yea haha…didn't you?" "Yeeaa man!" And with that, they did that air guitar thing from Bill and Ted, and set off to hold auditions for bassists and drummers.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"…So you're a proffesional trumpet player from mario, and you wanna be a drummer…?" "That's correct!" Proclaimed the obviously…confused…goomba. "Are you retarded?" Asked the rather blunt S.B. "Whats that mean?" "NEXT!" "Sigh…" (Later) "Well, so far, all we've seen is a blue hedgehog thing from sega, a human named Clive Burr claiming to be the best there is, and a mentally retarded brown mushroom. Theres no hope for us K.B." "Aw cmon! There has to be SOMEBODY!" Just then, a rather large K.B look-alike waddled up to the audition table and asked "Me play drums. Can Buu audition?" Slamming his head down into the table and sighing, S.B said "Sure, why not." "Play…Transylvania on drums for us, ok Buu?" "Buu love that song! Buu play it now!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

At first glance, Buu didn't seem like the drummer type. His attire consisted of yellow boxing gloves, a champion boxer black denim vest, white boxing shorts, and a big black belt, with yellow boots. And if you could get past that, he wouldn't seem right personality wise. Every word he spoke was like taking the english language and raping it sensless. He sounded like a 5 year old. And if you could get passed THAT, Buu wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the set. All he seemed interested in was chocolate, cookies, cake…really anything salty, sugary, or sweet. And this would make sense, considering Buu was rather…hefty. But if you managed to get passed allllll that, Buu was a pretty kick-ass drummer. To the other Buus' surprise, Buu was actually the best drummer they had ever seen. He managed Translyvania better than the Buus' had expected. And so, Majinn Buu was an official member of…well, they hadn't really come up with a name, they would do that when they found a bassist. "So Buu, where'd you learn to play drums s'well?" Inquired K.B. "Buu practice long time, untill Buu get good!" "…Amazing." "I don't care HOW good he is, I still think he's a moron." Added S.B. "Aw cmon, why be so negative? He IS the only good drummer we found, after all…" "Buu no care what you think of him. Buu used to mean people, talk about his weight or call him mean names. Buu learn to ignore mean people and let them think what they want, because Buu have no time for mean people." "Inspiring." "Im surprised he knows what all those words mean." "S.B, shut the hell up, ok? No-one cares wether you think Buu is competent or not, and all the hatefulness doesn't get us a bassist." "Fine, whatever."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Later that day, the Buus were sitting at there audition table, talking about certain band related things like names, who would be there groupies, where they would perform, and all that, when suddenly, a sickly, dark, rather eerie Buu look-alike stumbled up to the platform and quietly asked "…Is this…where….the auditions…are being held…?" "Ok, I've only looked at this guy once, and I already think he'd do good to hold a bass up, let alone play one." Came S.B's smart-aleck remark. "Please…give me a…chance…" Replied the sickly, dark figure. Feeling sympathy for the poor man, K.B and Buu decided to atleast see what he can do. "Hmm…play purgatory on bass for us, ok?" "Yes…sir…" and with that, this dark figure picked up his bass, and blew the Buu's minds.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Whoa…what's your name?" "You can call me…Evil…but my former name…is Majinn Buu Pure Evil…" Believe it or not, E.B's bass skills were enough to please even Super Buu. "Welcome to the band, E.B!" S.B said while holding out his hand. Taking it and shaking, E.B thanked the Buus', and even smiled a bit..

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Well, that's it. Thanks for reading! I may add more chapters, or just keep it like this. Tell me in your reviews. Thank y'all!


End file.
